You can leave your hat on
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Birthday fic for Sam1. Gordon's naked, Virgil's irate and John is just traumatised. Another day on Tracy Island.


**You can leave your Hat on.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds but wish I did especially Virgil hee hee. (especially because I want to give Scott to Loopsta…)**_

_**This is a special birthday story for an amazing author and a truly amazing friend. Enjoy Sam1 Love ya lots. I owe this idea to my very dear friend Drew and his rather insane colleague who tried this in the fire engine. Thanks so much to Loops for beta reading this for me. Love ya cheeky. **_

_**Gordon's naked, Virgil is irate and John is just traumatised. Another day on Tracy Island.**_

Gordon and John entered the cockpit of Two after another long rescue. Due to a blow to the head on a previous rescue Virgil had been grounded, leaving Gordon in charge of the Green Leviathan. They were in England helping with a fire that had gotten out of control and threatened to spread to further buildings. As the fire had finally been doused, the heavens opened, soaking all of them.

Gordon walked straight over to the pilot's seat and began the pre-flight checks.

"You not getting changed?" questioned John.

"Nope, wanna get home and eat. I'm starved," he replied, not looking away from the console.

"You'll regret flying home wet," John muttered.

"Who says I'm flying home wet?" Before John could react, Gordon had peeled his uniform off.

"Gordon, what the hell are you doing?" yelled John as he covered his eyes from the horrifying sight before him. His brother now stood naked bar his hat.

"Flying home, John. Now get strapped in; I want some dinner," replied Gordon sitting down in the pilot seat.

"Oh Virgil is gonna kill you," said John, taking his own seat and strapping himself in.

"Only if he finds out and I can't see you wanting to talk about this," retorted Gordon, looking round at him.

"What happens when Scott calls up and sees you like that?" John found he was unable to say how his brother was looking. It was too traumatising for words.

"Ah quit worrying, he'll only see the top half." Gordon then wiggled in the seat and sighed, "Man, this feels good, you should try it."

"Umm no, I'll change once we get air borne. Maybe you should put some clothes on then too?" said John, desperate to get his brother dressed again so he didn't have to see anything.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll dress when we land, wouldn't wanna give Grandma a heart attack." Gordon turned back to the controls and prepared to take off.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two."

"Go ahead, Scott," replied Gordon, activating the screen so he could see his older brother.

"Because Virgil will kill me if I don't keep an eye on you, I'll fly back in tandem with you," said the older pilot.

"Oh I think you're safe," muttered John, knowing that Gordon was in more danger.

"What?"

Gordon grinned at Scott, "Nothing Scotty, John is just wet and grumpy."

"Well if he chooses not to get changed then that's his own fault," retorted Scott.

Gordon choked back a laugh, "That's right, Scott. Well, best get on with flying, wouldn't want to crash this beast into anything. Later bro," said Gordon, ending the transmission as a burst of laughter fought its way out.

"You can laugh but when Virge finds out, you're so dead."

"Ah he won't know," replied Gordon. He wasn't worried and if he did… well it would be already be done. No way Virgil could take it back.

"What's to stop me telling him?" questioned John, standing up now they were at a safe level to do so.

"You really want Virgil to know you let me fly home ass naked? That I sat in his seat like this and you sat behind me watching it all?"

John shuddered as he was reminded of what sat in front of him. As long as Gordon stayed seated and he stayed behind him at all times, he at least wouldn't have to see it. He shuddered as a mental picture threatened to form in his head.

"I'm off to get changed, please for my sanity stay seated," he replied as he left.

John wandered to where the spare uniform was kept and quickly removed his own wet uniform. Drying himself off, he then redressed with the spare set he had placed on board Two after the last wet rescue he had been on. He noticed that Gordon had also now placed a spare uniform of his own in there and yet he was still flying home like that. John shuddered once more, wishing he didn't have to return to the flight deck. Maybe he could just hide out here instead? Nope, Gordon might only get some insane idea to come down here and that would lead to something he certainly didn't want to see. Once more shuddering, John made his way back to the flight deck and his naked younger brother.

Shielding his eyes, he quickly sat back down his seat. Gordon noticing this and couldn't help but grin. "Something wrong, Johnny?" he asked.

"Nothing that about twenty years of therapy and some major bleach can't heal," he retorted, looking anywhere but at his brother.

Gordon just laughed and turned back round making sure he really moved in the seat, laughing harder as John gagged behind him. Oh this was by far his favourite flight home and actually, flying home naked was fun and very free. Plus if it wound up Virgil than even better.

* * *

After what had felt like a lifetime to John, they had made it home. Gordon had dressed and John was free to forget the horrifying images. He quickly made his way to his own room, desperate for a shower.

Stripping off his uniform, he climbed in and allowed the hot water to warm his still cold body. Leaning back against the wall, he watched as the water ran down him. As he began to wash himself, he heard noises from somewhere nearby. "I'm sure I locked that door," he muttered to himself as he turned off the shower.

Just as he made to open the door, his bathroom door flew open and Virgil stormed in. "What the hell is Gordon doing naked on my flight deck?" he yelled.

"Virge seriously, couldn't you have waited a minute?" John questioned as he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half.

"Well?" questioned Virgil, seeming completely oblivious to his brother's lack of clothing.

"How the hell should I know, why don't you try asking him?" replied John, moving past his brother and out into the main bedroom.

"I'm asking you because you're the oldest, why the hell didn't you stop him? I am gonna have to beg Dad for a new seat cos there is no way I am ever sitting in that one again," said Virgil, walking over to his older brother.

"How do you think I felt, I had to fly home with him. You got off lightly."

"Lightly, what's light about checking the feeds for two and being confronted by your younger brother's ass in front of you?" roared Virgil.

"Then go take it up with him. I never have nor ever will try and understand how Gordon's mind works. It's beyond comprehension," replied John, calmly.

Virgil just shook his head angrily and stormed out of the room. John watched the door slam shut behind his brother. His eyes moved back to the shower and then the main door again. He should really go after Virgil but he was longing to jump back in the shower and finish getting clean. Ah, Gordon could handle their brother and if he couldn't, then Scott could. John stood up, dropped his towel to the floor and made his way back into the bathroom just as a loud bellow echoed through the villa.

"I'm gonna kill you Gordon Cooper Tracy!"


End file.
